l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Kavac Darkhands (Llama Bill)
Summary GoogleDoc Character Sheet Created Using Wizards of the Coast D&D Character Builder Kavac, level 2 Goliath, Barbarian Feral Might: Rageblood Vigor Background: Occupation - Mariner (+2 to Perception) FINAL ABILITY SCORES Str 18, Con 18, Dex 14, Int 10, Wis 12, Cha 8. STARTING ABILITY SCORES Str 16, Con 16, Dex 14, Int 10, Wis 12, Cha 8. AC: 17 Fort: 18 Reflex: 15 Will: 14 HP: 39 Surges: 12 Surge Value: 9 TRAINED SKILLS Perception +9, Athletics +11, Endurance +9 UNTRAINED SKILLS Acrobatics +2, Arcana +1, Bluff, Diplomacy, Dungeoneering +2, Heal +2, History +1, Insight +2, Intimidate, Nature +4, Religion +1, Stealth +2, Streetwise, Thievery +2 FEATS Level 1: Weapon Proficiency (Fullblade) Level 2: Weapon Focus (Heavy Blade) POWERS Barbarian at-will 1: Pressing Strike Barbarian at-will 1: Howling Strike Barbarian encounter 1: Desperate Fury Barbarian daily 1: Swift Panther Rage Barbarian utility 2: Shrug It Off ITEMS Adventurer's Kit, Hide Armor, Dagger, Badge of the Berserker +1, Fullblade Fluff Background Kavac is a seaborn and grew up in Bacarte. Became a boat body guard and pirate as it was easy to get living near the sea. Always felt wrong spending life on a boat not on hard ground. One day helped defend the docks from some Einherjar and took his magic sword. Found out more about the Einherjar from some adventurers who helped too so decided to become a adventurer to finally get home where he belonged. He stopped turning up to his previous jobs and starting taking work in Daunton. Appearance and personality Race: Goliath Gender: Male Age: 24 Height: 7'5" Weight: 330lb. Alignment: Unaligned Region: Seaborn Personality: Kavac is confident, loud, uncouth and doesn't shy away from the sight of blood. Physical Description: A massive goliath runs into the inn and slams down 5 bloody gold coins on the bar without stopping as he shouts, "I'm just passing through. Buy everyone a drink and keep the rest." After the words leave his mouth he disappears through the portal to The Drowned Man. You don't get much of a chance to look at him as he charged through but it was easy to tell he was at least a foot taller than anyone else and very lean and muscular. The leather armour vest and shorts would normally look out of place but with all the exposed muscle it appeared functional. The massive sword and arms that look like they know how to swing a sword also imply you shouldn't mention him looking peculiar. His bald head displays his pale grey skin and stripes of mottled dark grey skin that normally cover a goliaths body. The giant hand that he slammed onto the bar is totally covered in lithodirms that only start to thin when they reach his forearm. These ithodirms are so densely packed and dark in colour that it looks like the goliath is wearing gloves made from coal. Story Hooks *Hook 1: Worked defending boats from pirates so may have annoyed some of them and made enemies. *Hook 2: Worked as a pirate so will have annoyed some boat owners and made enemies. *Hook 3: Hates Einherjar for making him leave his homeland even though he never has never set foot on the Frozen Continent. *Hook 4: He sees everything as a competition and will try his hardest to win ignoring the risks or the fact he has little chance of winning. *Kicker: He wants to move back to the Frozen Continent. Before he can do this he needs power, a clan and knowledge of Einherjar and what cause them to become what they are. He also believes that he can join this dead clan in the after life by pleasing Lauto and dying a heroes death. This means that he will take greater risks when faced with death. Wish List *L8 (3,400 gp): +2 Vanguard Fullblade (AV) *L6 (1,800 gp): Horned Helm (PHB) *L6 (1,800 gp): Iron Armbands of Power (AV) *L3 (680 gp): +1 Vanguard Fullblade (AV) *L3 (680 gp): +1 Bestial Hide Armour (AV) I want the sword first and then the damage upgrades as soon as possible. In the other slots I don't mind what I get so go crazy and pick whatever you fancy. I also don't mind if you pick another type of hide armour as long as I get some armour. Mini Stat Block Stats BRL="http://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/PC:Kavac_Darkhands_(Llama_Bill)"KavacRL/B - Goliath Barbarian 2 color=silversize=1Racial Features: Mountain's Tenacity, Powerful Athlete, Stone's Endurance/size/color color=silversize=1Class Features: Barbarian Agility, Rageblood Vigor, Rampage/size/color Passive Perception 19, Passive Insight 12 AC 17, Fort 18, Reflex 15, Will 14 HP 39/39, Bloodied 19, Surge Value 9, Surges 12/12 Speed 6, Initiative +3 Action Points: 1/1, color=redSecond Wind/color At-Will Powers: color=GreenPressing Strike/color, color=greenHowling Strike/color Encounter Powers: color=redDesperate Fury/color, color=redSwift Charge/color, color=redStone's Endurance/color, color=redShrug It Off/color Daily Powers: color=graySwift Panther Rage/color /sblock Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved. Approval 2 Approval from Sanzuo: Approved, snitches! Status Approved for level 1. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters